In any facility, such as an office building, apartment building, commercial building (e.g., mall), sporting/music venue, or the like, people often find themselves desiring information about the facility and/or desiring to submit a request relating to their interaction with the facility. For example, people may desire information about where various rooms, stores, or amenities are located. In addition, or alternatively, people might desire to submit various requests, such as requests to have certain facilities repaired, or to reserve portions of a facility for private use. As a result, building managers traditionally erected physical directories, or distributed paper directories that individuals could consult to explore the facility. Also, management would traditionally implement procedures for making requests, such as by filling out a request form with a facilities department, or submitting a conference room request form, etc.
In the context of commercial buildings, in particular, many employers implement programs to train employees on how to submit request forms to address various issues. In addition to the time and expense spent on these training programs, the actual request may take time being submitted to the appropriate department and may lack sufficient specificity for the request to be implemented. In the meantime, or instead of sending the request, the employee may spend time attempting to resolve the request on his or her own. This may result is a loss of employee productivity and/or an inaccurate or incomplete resolution to the initial request. For example, an employee may wish to report a problem with his or her printer to the information technology (IT) department of his or her employer. In order to do this, the employee may have to make a call, compose an email, and/or fill out a form making a request; wait to communicate with an IT officer; and check back with the IT officer to obtain the status of the request. These steps may take a significant amount of time, reducing employees' happiness and productivity, and may result in the request not being timely completed.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for facilitating accurate, efficient and rapid processing of facilities requests. The present disclosure is directed to, among other things, improving an experience and reducing an amount of time spent on making a facilities request, and to improving the accuracy of fulfilling a request via mobile communication.